fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi: All Stars (also known as Mario & Luigi RPG 5) is an RPG that is the sequel to Mario & Luigi Dream Team. It is created by DoubleTake8. Story Prolouge A comet has hit the Mushroom Kingdom from the depths of Outer Space! Mario, Luigi, and Peach are invited to help investigate it. Mario is just waking up, when a mailtoad delivers the letter. He then immediatly gets his clothes on, while Luigi stays back to eat breakfast. Mario arrives at the comet, where Peach and Toadsworth are waiting. Bowser bashes in, trying to claim the comet for himself. Mario duels Bowser, while Toadasworth instructs him on how to battle. Once Bowser has been defeated, Luigi finally arrives. Then the comet starts reacting to the chaos. It transforms into several black-colored stars and a small cloaked humainoid creature. The creature reveals himself to be Chancellor Hedron, a villain of the galaxy. Mario and Lugi try to challenge him, but he hops into his ZtarSuit, a large metallic suit designed for combat. He creates a force blast that knocks everyone but Peach back to Peach's Castle. Meanwhile, Wario is living in his hut with Waluigi. They read a newspaper of a comet. Waluigi estimates that the comet is worth millions of coins, and rush to it. However, they only find Chancellor Hedron. Waluigi tries to fight him, but gets defeated by a single force blast. Wario then engages in a duel with him. In this duel, Chancellor Hedron accidentally teaches Wario how to battle. Chancellor Hedron will use an unavoidable force blast attack when he is "defeated", however, knocking Wario out. Chancellor Hedron flings Wario and Waluigi far, far away, then starts his "plan". Part 1 Mario, Luigi, and everyone else wakes up in Toad Town. Toadsworth starts freaking out about Peach, but then Professor E. Gadd appears and calms Toadsworth. He tells the Mario Bros to come to his lab. Toadsworth teaches the Mario Bros how to move, jump and switch positions, before dashing off. Mario and Luigi make it to E. Gadd's lab, where he reveals an ancient prophecy made by Peach's long-time ancestor, Queen Tayora. The prophecy says that a force of darkness would come to Mushroom Kingdom from deep space. Four heroes would have to collect all ten ancient Star Shards to defeat the evil. Professor E. Gadd also reveals the prophecy says that there is a book revealing the location of the Star Shards, but the prophecy won't say where it is. Professor E. Gadd then reveal his latest invention: B-Cubo. B-Cubo acts as a companion to the Mario Bros, as well as a storage case and a communication agent. Gadd teaches the Mario Bros how to store things in B-Cubo. E. Gadd then asks B-Cubo to scan the kingdom for the location of the book. B-Cubo starts his scan, which takes a while. Meanwhile, Wario and Waluigi wake up in Collio Forest. A nice blue Pirahna Plant named Perrywinkle comes along. She teaches Wario and Waluigi how to move, jump, and switch positions. Wario and Waluigi move along in the forest and get in a fight with Tanooki Goombas. Perrywinkle explains how to fight as pair before leaving. Wario and Waluigi keep going and find a weird library, and decide to try and find a good book. Just then, B-Cubo finishes his scan, and says that the book is located in a library in Collio Forest. Mario, Luigi, and B-Cubo head for Collio Forest. While adventuring, they find... WIP Category:Mario & Luigi Games